This invention relates to equipment racks, and in particular to display apparatus for such a rack.
Equipment racks provide a standard way of arranging various components to form a system. In such a rack, an external frame supports slotted bars, to which are attached individual system components. An application for such a rack system is in the computer and telecommunications fields. In a particular example, rack mountable equipment can comprise components of a fault tolerant computer system. Such fault tolerant computer systems are used, for example, to implement switches and other data nodes within a telecommunication system. As a result of the nature of such equipment, it is often situated at a remote location, and needs to be serviced by visiting service personnel. Such equipment is complex, and the maintenance operations to be performed can also be complex. As there are many different configurations of equipment, and many different maintenance operations that might need to be performed, the service engineer needs to carry round a significant quantity of manuals and other documentation to facilitate maintenance of the equipment. It would be desirable to leave suitable maintenance information with the rack-mounted equipment. However, given that the rack-mounted equipment may be at a remote, unsupervised location, and also that it may be in an environment where limited space is available, storage of such materials can be a problem.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to address this problem.